Sugammadex is first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,340 assigned to Akzo Nobel. Sugammadex sodium was approved in European Medicines Agency as an agent for reversal of neuromuscular blockade by the agent rocuronium in general anaesthesia in 2008 and is the first selective relaxant binding agent (SRBA).

Sugammadex sodium contains 8 recurring glucose units each with 5 asymmetric carbon atoms, in total 40 asymmetric carbon atoms for the whole molecule. Sugammadex is a modified γ-cyclodextrin, with a lipophilic core and a hydrophilic periphery. The gamma cyclodextrin has been modified from its natural state by placing eight carboxyl thio ether groups at the sixth carbon positions.
Polymorphism, the occurrence of different crystal forms, is a property of some molecules and molecular complexes. A single molecule, like Sugammadex, may give rise to a variety of polymorphs having distinct crystal structures and physical properties like melting point, thermal behaviors (e.g. measured by thermogravimetric analysis, or differential scanning calorimetry), X-ray diffraction pattern, infrared absorption fingerprint, and solid state NMR spectrum. One or more of these techniques may be used to distinguish different polymorphic forms of a compound.
Discovering new polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutical product can provide materials having desirable processing properties, such as ease of handling, ease of processing, storage stability, and ease of purification or as desirable intermediate crystal forms that facilitate conversion to other polymorphic forms. New polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutically useful compound or salts thereof can also provide an opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. It enlarges the repertoire of materials that a formulation scientist has available for formulation optimization, for example by providing a product with different properties, e.g., better processing or handling characteristics, improved dissolution profile, or improved shelf-life. For at least these reasons, there is a need for additional polymorphs of Sugammadex sodium.